Dance of the Dead
by Little Liger
Summary: IkexMicaiah. Breaks away from the main story to present a Halloween party. What will Ike and Micaiah dress up as? Read inside and find out. Crappy summary


Well… I'm amazed I actually got this done. Truly I am. Anyway, I had to rush finishing it so I hope its okay as far as grammar goes cause again… I had to rush finishing it. I'm fairly pleased with how it came out… I just hope you guys like it. Now for continuities sake… when I get them uploaded, this would be placed in between chapters 5 and 6. So just remember that as you read it. Enjoy this little Halloween special and everyone have a good Halloween. –Little Liger

Disclaimer: If I say it once… I'll say it again. I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, I would have given Ranulf and Lethe a pairing.

* * *

Dance of the Dead

It was a peaceful morning when Ike awoke. His university had cancelled classes for the day due to required renovations inside the building and apparently the workers were going to make a ton of noise, something the professors could have done without. Ike shrugged that thought off as he sat up from his bed and looked around his room. A simple costume sat waiting for him by his closet. He smirked, today was Halloween and he invited Micaiah to a party his friends had been planning.

They had reserved a small ballroom at a local hotel and had even been offered dinner and rooms relatively cheap. They decided to eat and then change into costumes using the restrooms. So that was the plan for the night. Everyone was also bringing treats or desserts of their liking for the night and once they were tired, allowed to retire to a room. Ike chuckled to himself, remembering Micaiah's face when he had asked if she wanted to share a room with him.

He hastily got dressed; throwing on a white muscle shirt, jeans, and running shoes. He then grabbed his costume and put it carefully into a duffle bag. His phone rang as he slung the bag over his shoulder picking up the small device and smiled when Micaiah's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey." He said with a gentle voice  
"Hey, where are you?"

"I'll be there in a little. I haven't even left the building. You're not in costume are you?" he taunted.

"Not yet. It's not even seven silly!" she mocked back and Ike chuckled.

"Okay… I'll see you in a bit. Bye…" he whispered the last part.

He hung up after hearing her response. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment. He hadn't even gotten to the elevator before he was stopped by a rather familiar voice,

"Hey, Ike hold up for a minute!" the voice called.

Ike turned around to see a man walking up to him, waving his arm in the air. The man had forest green hair and was fairly buff, even next to Ike. The blunette smiled when his friend approached, raising his hand into the air and high-fiving him.

"Boyd. Hope your ready for tonight?" the greenette smiled sheepishly,

"Actually, I was getting ready to get the finishing touches for my costume from the store. Wanna come with?" Ike sighed and shook his head,

"Sorry, I have to get Micaiah. We have some things that need to be taken care of before tonight." Boyd raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Not those kinds of things! I'm not like that and neither is she!"

"Okay… I was only kidding, Ike. Anyway, see you tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Good." Both men nodded before heading to the elevator.

They only split up once they approached the lot, Ike headed to his truck and Boyd to his mini-van. Ike opened his door and jumped in quickly. A simple turn of the key and the truck roared to life and he was on the road to Micaiah's house. It only took him a few minutes to actually get there seeing as only a few miles separated them.

Micaiah was idly staring at her costume before tucking it away in her bag. It was a simple costume really, but something about it had called out to her that day in the costume store. An eerie feeling swept over Micaiah, causing her to shiver. Then a knock sounded from the door and her heart skipped a beat. Ike was here! She grabbed her bag and ran to the door, opening it swiftly and almost hitting herself in the process. Ike's voice welcomed her.

"Careful. I don't want you to kill yourself." He chided to her. She looked up with narrowed eyes and he chuckled in response. "Well, let's be on our way. We only have a few hours to ourselves before tonight." Micaiah nodded and strode after Ike, costume in tow.

--

It had been a great evening so far. Everyone was laughing and eating contently, conversing with the many other people in the ballroom. Micaiah watched Ike as he picked at his food and sighed. "Ike, you eat food… stop playing with it."

He glanced up at her before taking a bite. It was surprisingly good to him considering how much the hotel had charged them for the meal. He smiled contently before taking another bite. Micaiah giggled softly at her boyfriend's sudden change in attitude. Soon it was time to get changed. Everyone hurriedly grabbed their bags, each one containing a costume, and headed for the bathrooms. Several of the men opted to change in the open while others stripped in the stalls while the women had decided to take turns using the stalls.

Ike was changing in the open. He had pulled white pants on, followed by boots and blue greaves. Then he slipped on a sleeveless blue shirt and a black sleeveless with a collar that reached to just under his chin. He smiled contently as he looked at himself in a mirror. Next he pulled on a flowing red cape and tied a green headband around his head. Finally he put on leather gloves with steel on the knuckles. It looked nice… several of the other men picked something simple, but Ike had decided to go with something not so cliché.

Micaiah was just putting the finishing touches on her costume. A blue scarf that went past her knees flowed behind her as she walked out. Several other occupants looked at her in surprise, a cranberry shirt with brown leg warmers and red lacing around light brown boots that stopped a bit below her knees. They all thought she looked nice. She slipped on her brown gloves and walked out of the room with a content smile on her lips.

She stopped when she saw Ike leaning against a wall not far from the ladies room. He had a grin on his face and his cheeks had a rosy tint to them. Micaiah could tell she also was blushing, Ike's expression told her that much. He levered himself off with ease and walked towards her.

"You look beautiful…" he whispered while pulling her into a gentle hug.

"You look…" Micaiah's voice trailed… "…handsome. More than normal" she blurted. He gave her a quick squeeze and pulled away.

"So, you ready to dance?" Micaiah nodded, Ike began to lead her back into the ballroom.

Inside they could hear several other couples were already enjoying their evening. Ike pulled Micaiah onto the dance floor and they began. Micaiah leaned into Ike's chest and followed his graceful movements. It was relaxing to the silverette; everything around the pair seemed to just vanish into thin air. Micaiah sighed making Ike look at her.

"Something wrong?" he stopped moving, causing Micaiah to whimper.

"No… I was just enjoying the moment you ruined!" she growled at him.

Ike chuckled and picked up where they left off, catching Micaiah off a bit. They continued this for a bit longer, and then moved off to the sidelines to spectate. Micaiah took a seat at one of the many lined up against a wall while Ike wandered to the concession area and grabbed them some punch.

"Here…" he said handing her a cup of the red juice. She took it and immediately chugged half of it. "That wasn't very lady like." He settled himself down next to her. She glared at his comment before replying to it.

"Sorry. I can't help that I was a bit parched." Ike nodded "Thank you for the drink…" Micaiah added sheepishly.

--

It was around midnight when everyone decided to retire to their rooms. Ike and Micaiah had taken an elevator up to their room. When the door opened, everything was silent including the two lovers. Ike slowly walked up to the door and inserted the card key, opening the door softly and allowing Micaiah to go inside first.

What she saw inside made her face drain of color. There was a single bed and a chair sitting beside it. She turned to face the blunette with a suspicious look.

"You're on the bed. I've got the chair." He said softly.

Ike slipped off both the black and blue shirts he had been wearing which caused Micaiah to blush a deep red. Ike chuckled when he saw her eyes trained on his upper body and began his trek to the chair. Micaiah bounced into the bed and snuggled into the soft sheets and pillow and looked innocently at the man beside her.

"You know…" her face began blushing even more as this thought raced through her head, "I think there's enough room for the both of us." Ike smiled

"You sure you wanna sleep with me? I tend to snore a lot. So says my sister…" Micaiah nodded.

"You'll probably keep me warmer than these blankets." The blunette rose from his spot and fell down onto the mattress beside Micaiah. She bounced slightly from the force of Ike's landing and they shared a laugh.

"This is slightly awkward." He managed to get between laughs. He felt Micaiah's tiny arms wrapping around his body and smiled. "Don't worry." He looked at her already sleeping form and pecked her forehead, "I'll keep all of the monsters away from you."

* * *

Cheesy ending I know. But I don't care. Also, virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who/what Ike and Micaiah dressed up as. I made it really simple but I made lots of cookies so hopefully they won't go to waste. It took me several days to write this so it can take you several seconds to review it. Thank you!


End file.
